


Lovesick

by softelmax



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13’s pov, Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I’ll add tags as we go, listen i love this trope sm, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelmax/pseuds/softelmax
Summary: 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦The doctor has a lot of feelings already, coughing up roses isn’t going to help.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease is a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.

In the way back of her mind, she knew. She always knew. She was the first person she laid eyes on after regenerating. Even then, in the midst of an attack, her hazel eyes were drawn into the other woman’s brown. Later, after seeing her smile for the first time, the uncertain butterflies solidified into pure euphoria in her stomach. 

Yasmin Khan radiated with warmth. Unfortunately, the doctor was not immune to it’s rays. 

It started slowly. Slowly enough that she assumed it was her ectospleen injury acting up. 

The whole fam had been playing Ryan’s card game, and drinking tea, except for Graham who insisted that he needed the caffeine from his coffee to keep up with her and Ryan.

Ryan put his second-to-last card down

He slammed it on the table 

“UNO” He said, raising his arms triumphantly 

Yaz raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

“Not quite..” 

She slammed down a draw 4. 

“No no NO! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE” He wailed miserably. 

Yaz laughed, a beautiful, magical laugh. Her head tossed back and the sunlight from the window shined down on her dark shiny hair. It was almost too much. 

The doctor grinned, watching the chaos. And just as she was admiring Yaz’s dimple as she laughed, The doctor felt a slight tickling sensation in her throat. She coughed into her elbow, assuming it was a rouge custard cream crumb. No improvement, and the pressure seemed to be building up quickly. 

She coughed again loudly, drawing the fam’s attention to her. 

“You okay doc?” Graham said, sipping his coffee 

“Yeah, just probably coming down with something...” 

The sensation built up again. It felt as if her lungs were going to burst. 

“Be right back” She said, and tried to walk as casually as she could to the bathroom, despite the pressure in her chest. 

Before she was out of earshot, she heard Ryan say quietly “I thought she said timelords don’t get sick...” 

She didn’t need to turn around to see the look of worry on Yasmin’s face. 

She hated worrying her friends but she felt she was about to be sick and the last thing she wanted was to admit weakness to them or cause unnecessary worry. 

She flung the bathroom door open and collapsed on her knees in front of the toilet. Breathing was difficult and black spots danced around her vision. She gagged and coughed for what felt like eternity, but nothing came up. 

Eventually, the pressure reached its peak as she coughed one more time. She cringed as she felt something appear in her hand. She uncurled her fingers, and saw a single rose petal, in a puddle of warm blood. 

Her hearts plunged down to her feet. Something in the back her her mind recognized the symptoms. But her mind raced to find logical explanations. Anything, ANYTHING else. It couldn’t be.... 

She jumped as she heard a knock on the door 

“Doctor?” Yaz called out 

“Yeah?” she replied. trying her best to sound calm and collected (despite the fact that the only thing she wanted to do was scream and run) 

“Everything ok? Do I need to come in there?”

“NO... I mean no.. Everything’s perfectly perfect, probably just too many custard creams” 

She tried to sound upbeat and joking, but her voice had a tinge of rushed desperation. 

“Uh. Okay... I’ll be in the living room with the boys if you need anything” 

And with that, she heard her footsteps recede. 

She leaned up against the wall, staring at the ceiling. 

“Please...not this. It can’t be” 

After a while, she managed to convince herself it was something else, a virus or just a one time fluke.

Well...until she rinsed off her hands, and noticed that the petal smelled just like Yasmin Khan’s perfume. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes they’re ROSE petals because i’m an angsty piece of shit


End file.
